Dear Creature Council: Episode - 1
Welcome Insanity to the Channel, a manifestation of all of my craziness. He apparently has mail for me, let's see what's inside. Dear Creature Council Episode - 1 is the seventh video of The Universal Recycling Event, ''the fourth video of the ''Anti-Plásma Story, and the first video of The Thessalhydra Story. Plot Insanity's Reveal Plásma starts the video by revealing that he has found a definitive way to save the universe from resetting. However, his sentences are constantly being interrupted by scenes of Insanity quickly approaching Plásma's room. Plásma is completely interrupted when Insanity busts into his room saying that he should read some mail instead of is regularly scheduled content. Insanity then reveals the letter he got from The Creature Council and places it on Plásma's desk before creepily leaving. Plásma gives in and changes the topic of his video to that of reading the mail. Letter from Creepy Fan : Dear Creature Council :: Look who’s got a YouTube channel, I will be sure to stalk you here. Thank you so much for reopening your P.O. Box again. Hope you enjoy all of my letters. After reading Plásma quickly realizes that the woman on the phone in Reopening our "P.O. Box" was actually Connie Colman. A teenage fairy with an unhealthy obsession with The Creature Council. Plásma also questions why she refers to herself as "Creepy Fan" instead of her real name before moving on to the next letter. Letter from Bill Cipher : Dear Creature Council :: It has been many months since you’ve locked me away. “The Absence of Reality” has been a heck of a punishment and is no place I would wish on any of my enemies. I have learned my lesson and is ready for my escape, Um to be released. Plásma agrees with Bill Cipher and offers to release him, but forces him to work on his channel. This is foreshadowing the Reading your Comments series. Plásma starts laughing maniacally before jumping to the next letter. Letter from an Extra-Universal Being : Dear Creature Council :: Mother is hungry and it's almost feeding time. This next letter was written by the Demogorgon, a type of Void Creature that are minions to the Mind Flayer, a primordial monster made of Anti-Matter. It was written very strangely, being upsidedown, inverted, and its words scrambled. Plásma was able to understand it, however, but does not find what is said to be a problem. Letter from the Anti-Plásma : Dear Creature Council :: Tick-tock, time will stop, away the creatures been; I have the key, unlock the lock wait 'til next Halloween. The final letter was written by the Anti-Plásma and acts as a warning to Plásma Prime and the viewer of his presence. Plásma most likely connects the letter to what was sent to him in the Anti-People video. Plásma lies and says that he does not know what the letter means before leaving, ending the video abruptly. Anti-Plásma's Message The video seemingly pauses and zooms out to reveal a black and white desk and a laptop, displaying the video's youtube page. Anti-Plásma has apparently been watching the whole episode, spying on Plásma and The Creature Channel. He expresses that Insanity would be a perfect addition to his "team." He then makes plans to corrupt Insanity in the next Dear Creature Council episode. Universal Development This Video Has Introduced * Connie Coleman as Creepy Fan * The Mind Flayer / Thessalhydra and the Demogorgon as universal threats * The Anti-Creature Channel Outro Trivia * This is Insanity's first appearance on the channel * The Thessalhydra is depicted as female despite being male * Anti-Plásma referred to himself as Anti-Christopher instead of Plásma ** This is because the name "Plásma" has not been created yet * Anti-Plásma may have also made plans to corrupt Bill Cipher in this episode as well Category:Videos Category:The Creature Channel Category:Dear Creature Council